everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Doll profiles/2015
The doll profiles have been distributed over several subpages based on the year in which a character received its first doll. Profiles Alistair Wonderland * Parent: 'Alice * '''Parent's Story: '''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * '''Secret Heart's Desire: '''I want to explore the entire fairytale world, Wonderland and beyond! * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''With just a little observation, I can solve any puzzle and unravel any riddle. * '''Storybook Romance Status: '''I have a crush on Bunny Blanc, but I think she only sees me as a friend. * '"Oh Curses!" Moment: '''My curiosity can get the best of me. * '''Favorite Subject: '''Geografairy. I learn how the world is mapped out, and also which areas have yet to be discovered. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Cooking Class-ic. How do I know when I eat something it won't make me shrink or grow? * '''Best Friends Forever After: '''All of my Wonderland friends, from Madeline Hatter to Bunny Blanc. Brooke Page * '''Parent: '''The Narrators * '''Parent's Story: '''They are part of every story that starts with Once Upon a Time... * '''Roommate: I live inside the Mirror Network. * Secret Heart's Desire: 'Just because I'm destined to be the narrator doesn't mean I don't want to have my own story. * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''I can go unnoticed as I follow every story unfolding. * '''Storybook Romance Status: '''I'm so busy following everyone else's storybook romances, I haven't even thought about my own. * '"Oh Curses!" Moment: '''I know I'm not supposed to interfere with the storyline... but sometimes I can't help myself. * '''Favorite Subject: '''Creative Storytelling. I love learning about new ways to share stories throughout the Mirror Network. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''The History of Tall Tales is so boring. I was born a narrator, so I already know every word in every page of these stories. * '''Best Friends Forever After: '''All fairytales are my friends! Bunny Blanc * '''Parent: The White Rabbit * Parent's Story: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Powerful Qualities: '''Lucky, Dependable, Considerate * '''Roommate: Faybelle Thorn * Secret Heart's Desire: To be Wonderland's official tour guide. Everyone should know how hare-raisingly awesome it is. * My "Magic" Touch: I can change from a human to a rabbit and back again whenever I want! * Storybook Romance Status: I only have eyes for Alistair Wonderland. It's heartbreaking that he sees me as just a friend. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Actually, I have no sense of direction. But I always arrive at my destination on time, so it's all good! * Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. As royal herald, I love playing jazzy melodies on my horn. * Least Favorite Subject: Geografairy. Who needs maps? Eventually you'll wind up exactly where you're supposed to be. * Best Friends Forever After: All of us Wonderlandians stick together, but I'm closest to Alistair Wonderland and Lizzie Hearts. Courtly Jester * Parent: The Joker Card * Parent's Story: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Roommate: ??? * Secret Heart's Desire: No joking around, I just want to have an important part in a story. * My "Magic" Touch: I can magically look like anyone else. It's a wild card power! * Storybook Romance Status: I am crushing on Alistair! * "Oh Curses!" Moment: People are too quick to discard me as a joker. * Favorite Subject: General Villainy. * Least Favorite Subject: Royal Student Council. Just because I'm not a King or Queen, doesn't mean I can't lead. * Best Friends Forever After: Duchess Swan Darling Charming * Parent: King Charming * Parent's Story: Every fairytale where a Princess requires rescuing... *sigh* whatever-after! * Powerful Qualities: '''Brave, Heroic, Strong * '''Roommate: Rosabella Beauty * Secret Heart's Desire: To show the fairytale world that this princess has what it takes to be the brave hero. * My "Magic" Touch: When I toss my hair, everything around me starts moving in slow motion. * Storybook Romance Status: I like guys who are pure of heart, but my brothers chase away anyone who tries to ask me out. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: People need to stop treating me like I'm helpless. * Favorite Subject: Hero Training. Even though I have to disguise myself as a knight, I get to show off my best talents. * Least Favorite Subject: Damsel in Distressing. Pretending to be helpless and in need of rescuing is such a fairy fail. * Best Friends Forever After: Raven Queen and Rosabella Beauty. They're both strong and stand up for what they believe in. Duchess Swan * Parent: The Swan Queen * Parent's Story: Swan Lake * Powerful Qualities: '''Graceful, Ambitious, Resourceful * '''Roommate: Lizzie Hearts * Secret Heart's Desire: My story deserves more attention! I'm royally sick of being treated like a second tier princess. * My "Magic" Touch: Not only can I change into a swan whenever I want, but I can also dance on water. * Storybook Romance Status: Once I get Daring Charming's attention, I just know he'll ask me out. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Okay, I admit it looks bad, but when I get honking mad, my feathers start flying. * Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. Wings down, I'm the best dancer at school, especially in ballet. * Least Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. If you must know, I honk horribly when I sing. * Best Friends Forever After: Faybelle Thorn. Fairytales of a feather flock together. Farrah Goodfairy * Parent: The Fairy Godmother * Parent's Story: Cinderella * Roommate: Meeshell Mermaid * Secret Heart's Desire: Though I love being a fairy godmother, I'd love to go to a ball and dance until midnight once in a while. * My "Magic" Touch: With my wand, some fairy glitter and the right spell, I can make anything look ready for royalty! * Storybook Romance Status: Right now I’m hocus focused on my fairy studies, so I’m not really thinking about a relationship. * “Oh Curses!” Moment: My magic only lasts until the clock strikes 12, so keep your eyes on the time! * Favorite Subject: Fashion Design. From glass slippers to party dresses, I love making art that people love to wear! * Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class. I accidentally turn pumpkin pies into fancy carriages. * Best Friends Forever After: Ashlynn Ella is royally down to earth. Also Cedar Wood’s art gives me great fashion inspiration. Faybelle Thorn * Parent: The Dark Fairy * Parent's Story: The Sleeping Beauty * Powerful Qualities: '''Spirited, Sassy, Assertive * '''Roommate: Bunny Blanc * Secret Heart's Desire: To be the Queen of Fairies and the Queen of Villains! Why? Because I rule! * My "Magic" Touch: When I cheer a spell, I can make any curse more powerful! * Storybook Romance Status: There are some wicked cute guys at school, but a relationship would just clip my wings. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: People always forget to invite me to parties. Good thing it's my destiny to arrive unannounced. * Favorite Subject: General Villainy. Even when I'm winging it, I'm crown of the class. * Least Favorite Subject: Home Evilnomics. The person in front of me gets the last ingredients every time. Every time! * Best Friends Forever After: Briar Beauty is my best frenemy forever after, and Duchess Swan is wicked cool. Ginger Breadhouse * Parent: The Candy Witch * Parent's Story: Hansel & Gretel * Powerful Qualities: '''Inventive, Driven, Giving * '''Roommate: Melody Piper * Secret Heart's Desire: Cooking to make people happy is a far better use of my culinary magic. * My "Magic" Touch: I can bake secret spells into my food. Imagine eating ice cream that turns you invisible. * Storybook Romance Status: I wish Hopper Croakington II would ask me out, but I think he's scared I'll turn him into frog legs. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Though my ideas are never half-baked, I sometimes bite off more than I can chew. * Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic, obviously! I'm the best at what I do, and what I do tastes spellicious! * Least Favorite Subject: History of Evil Spells. I like the taste of the "spells" part, but why does it have to be "evil"? * Best Friends Forever After: Cerise Hood. We're on the same page—it's no fun when people expect you to be something you're not. Justine Dancer * Parent: '''The 12th Dancing Princess * '''Parent's Story: The12 Dancing Princesses * Powerful Qualities: '''Creative, Confident, Collaborative * '''Roommate: Ramona Badwolf * Secret Heart's Desire: After my story ends, I want to open a dance studio and direct my own shows and music videos. * My "Magic" Touch: When I dance, people around me suddenly start dancing, too! I don't plan it, but it happens all the time! * Storybook Romance Status: I'm open to sharing the dancefloor, but he's got to be the right prince. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Whenever I try being sneaky, I always get caught. It's all part of my destiny, though. * Favorite Subject: Muse-ic class. I love being inspired by songs and imagining new routines in my head. * Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. I may be a Royal, but I prefer classes that let me explore my creative side. * Best Friends Forever After: Melody Piper always plays the best tunes, and I royally admire Duchess Swan for her dancing. Kitty Cheshire * Parent: The Cheshire Cat * Parent's Story: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Powerful Qualities: '''Clever, Curious, Unpredictable * '''Roommate: Madeline Hatter * Secret Heart's Desire: To unravel rules, just like I would a ball of yarn. * My "Magic" Touch: Obviously, I can turn invisible and POOF from place to place without being seen. * Storybook Romance Status: Forget boys with puppy dog eyes. Give me a guy who’s the cat’s meow. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My curiosity gets me in a lot of trouble. * Favorite Subject: Geografairy. After I memorize the lay of the land, I can appear anywhere I want. * Least Favorite Subject: Swim Class in Grimmnastics. Just thinking about getting soaked makes my fur stand on end. * Best Friends Forever After: Lizzie Hearts. She's my sister from another litter. Melody Piper * Parent: The Pied Piper * Parent's Story: Pied Piper of Hamelin * Roommate: Ginger Breadhouse * Secret Heart's Desire: To work with the greatest musicians in the land and become the most inspiring DJ in fairytale history! * My "Magic" Touch: I can hypnotize people with the flute, though I prefer records and turntables. * Storybook Romance Status: The one for me needs to have spelltacular taste in music. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Mice and rats follow me when I play my music. It's my least favorite part of my story. * Favorite Subject: Woodshop. All that buzzing and sawing creates unique beats you can't hear anywhere else. * Least Favorite Subject: Science & Sorcery. Remixing the wrong ingredients can result in a total fairy fail. * Best Friends Forever After: Ginger Breadhouse really knows how to put together a tasty mix. Also Justine Dancer shares my love of muse-ic. Mira Shards * Secret Heart's Deshire: To fit in with my new friends ... and then rule them ALL! MUHAHAHAHAH!!!! * My "Magic" Touch: Let's just say I got a spell for every occasion ... an EVIL spell! * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Aside from locked inside a Magic Mirror? Bad hair days. They're the worst. * Favorite Subject: History of Evil Spells. I just love reading about the Evil Queen. It's the best, am I right? * Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. Shouldn't it be QUEENdom Management? * Best Friends Forever After: Raven Queen. She's the best, but I do think she could be a little more evil, don't you? Rosabella Beauty * Parents: '''Beauty & The Beast * '''Parent's Story: Beauty and The Beast * Powerful Qualities: '''Progressive, Motivating, Genuine * '''Roommate: Darling Charming * Secret Heart's Desire: To show people that within every beast there is potential for beauty. * My "Magic" Touch: Looks can't fool me. I can see people for who they truly are. * Storybook Romance Status: I admit I'm hexcited to meet my beastly prince! * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My throat gets sore from roaring about injustice all the time. * Favorite Subject: Royal Student Council is a great way to make much needed change in the system. * Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training & Care. Magical animals were never meant to be locked in cages. * Best Friends Forever After: My cousin Briar Beauty. Also, Cerise Hood has a big, bad heart of gold. Category:Profiles Category:Ever After High website